


The Wolf and The Fox

by Inari_Foxhaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, I am working on my other pieces too!!!, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Random idea born from a nightmare at 3AM, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, War, dark themes, swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inari_Foxhaven/pseuds/Inari_Foxhaven
Summary: Sionnach is a warrior from ages past. This is the story of the war she has fought over the centuries against one man.





	The Wolf and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightwing37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/gifts).



> Look, I never claimed to be sane XD I just write what pops into my head. So please bear with me lol

Golden-bronze eyes peered from the shadows, watching silently as a group of Scavengers searched the half-collapsed building. The owner of those eyes, a young woman of only twenty-three, slid deeper into the recesses of the building. So long as she stayed hidden, there was no risk of execution. Gods only knew she needed to stay alive, to find a way to end this war. Even if it meant losing everything in the end...

The woman looked at the wall in her hidden sanctuary. Photos and drawing covered it. All of them depicted the same man in various forms of dress from throughout history. She had hunted him for centuries now. Averted all out war several times, failed other times. As she stared at the oldest drawing, her mind wandered back. Back to a time when life was simpler, when her age actually matched her appearance...


End file.
